


Abomination, cower! ...please?

by Coffeebeanbite



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Lumity, abominations are dumb but sweet, toh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebeanbite/pseuds/Coffeebeanbite
Summary: Amity has everything under control, until Luz happens. Inspired by fanart made by@sleepyadoraon twitter
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 412





	Abomination, cower! ...please?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart made by [@sleepyadora](https://mobile.twitter.com/sleepyadora/status/1294374294617763843) on twitter

Abomination, cower, please.

Abominations are ultimately, a projection of your will. It is hard to summon an abomination at first, but once you master it you do it almost without thinking. The first times it usually doesn’t work, and you get to raise a shapeless purple goo from a pot. With practice it gets better, but it needs a lot of concentration. When you are learning is the only thing you can focus on, otherwise the goo loses definition and splashes back to its pot.

As you go on with your training your abominations are able to not only raise, but keep their shape. Then you can make them do something, like walk or talk, but just one thing at a time. When you finally perfect your technic, you can make them perform several tasks at a time, or just one that needs careful precision, or summon and control more than one abomination. And when you do it every day it becomes a second nature, as natural as walking while chewing gum.

Amity Blight is in control of almost everything that happens in her life. Everything has its place and time. Her place is top student, her time is now and her abominations do exactly what she wants. Until Luz happens, then everything is chaos.

First she starts getting almost late to school since she wakes up later than usual. She finds it’s harder to sleep now that her nights are crowded with Luz-related thoughts. Then at class she can’t concentrate as easily as she finds herself daydreaming while the professor talks. She has to make extra class work to keep up with her lack of concentration.

Even walking isn’t as it used to be. Once she rounded the corner and when she saw Luz a few feet away she tripped on nothing, She Amity Blight, tripping, on nothing!

So, if something as natural as walking was being affected by Luz Noceda it was only logical her abominations did as well.

It is hard to summon an abomination at first, but once you master it you do it almost without thinking… *sigh* and that’s a problem.

She keeps an abomination close to her almost all the time, to carry her things mostly. When she needs a book from her bag she doesn’t even think about it, it’s like a second plane thought that says “book” and her abomination brings it to her, like scratching an itch.

So she is in class, day dreaming again, spaced out without meaning it, and suddenly the door burst open and there it is, her abomination with Luz Noceda under its arm. Amity is way too shocked to even process what’s happening. Her abomination then clumsily drops Luz right on her desk.

“Hey… Amity. So Is this your abomination?” says Luz awkwardly.

Finally, her thoughts catch up with her and it shows in how hard she blushes. “Abomination, cower!” she shouts. The purple goo dissolves on the floor. “I- I’m so sorry! I don’t know why it did that!”

“Miss Blight, this is not the time” says the professor.

That was the first time it happened, but as times goes on it is clearly Amity’s abominations are out of control.

***

Amity finds Luz and Co in the hallway, and they are just talking, all normal, like normal witchlings when Amity joins them.

“Hi” she says to them, proud that this time she didn’t blush or stutter in front of Luz.

“Hello Amity, how a- whoa!” Luz doesn’t get to finish the sentence as the abomination holds her in a tight crushing hug.

“Abomination, no! Get her down! Bad abomination!” Yells Amity, absolutely flustered. Her Abomination frowns sadly looking… confused? Like, wasn’t this your desire, Mistress?

“Oh Luz, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going with it lately. Maybe I mixed up some ingredients? Gosh, I don’t know I’m sorry!”

“Oh no worries, It’s just friendly I suppose! I like this better than when your abominations tried to strangle me!” She laughs it off.

“Yeah, could be worse” says Gus eying the Abomination suspiciously.

“Better go before it does something else, I will check out if I made any mistakes in its composition” She didn’t. Amity Blight makes no mistakes.

***

She is in the school library doodling instead of making homework, keeping an eye on her abomination just in case. See, she can’t stop making them because she is in the Abomination Track! Stop summoning abominations is an out-of-the-question solution.

She knows the problem is not the composition, it is already stablished she makes no mistakes. Her connection with her abominations is not the problem either, otherwise they would lose shape or start dripping on the floor dissolving little by little. But they don’t do that. Could it be that she is the source of this problem? Her Abominations are just perfect and the one thing that is not working properly is her mind? Isn’t that dangerous?! At first she thought her abominations were out of control, but the truth is the one who is out of control is herself.

She keeps doodling and finds out she’s drawing herself and Luz as Hecate and Azura, holding hands… with hearts all over the place. Then it hits: All the times it has happened has been because of Luz, these strong feelings she has for Luz are getting to her abominations in the form of desires to be fulfilled, and her abominations are anything but disobedient.

She has to find a way to put a stop to this. She cannot let her feelings for Luz mess around with her control over her abominations. It could be dangerous if the feeling ~~wasn’t love~~ was something like anger or jealousy. She leaves her seat to quickly search for a book about commanding abominations -just a few minutes- and when she is back her abomination isn’t there anymore, neither is her drawing.

She doesn’t know where it went! How is it possible she doesn’t know where her own Abomination is! it’s beyond embarrassing, and Amity considers never make another abomination in her life. She doesn’t know but her abomination knows where she is. So she thinks loud and commanding _Abomination, come back!_ And then she waits, worried, angry, frustrated. She wasn’t away that long!

Finally, her dumb Abomination crosses the door… empty handed.

“Oh no nonono! Where is it? Abomination, what did you do?” She asks desperate head in her hands.

“Amity?” Luz is just behind her Abomination, holding the drawing delicately within her fingers.

Amity can’t take it anymore. She doesn’t know if it is because her drawing is embarrassing or because now Luz knows she has a crush on her or because her abomination is out of control, or because her track is in peril if she doesn’t fix it or because she doesn’t know how to fix it… but she is crying now.

She hides her face in her hands and cries, hiccups escaping through her fingers.

“Amity, don’t cry, please!” Says Luz, a hand on her shoulder.

Amity wants to explain herself but she can’t stop crying. Her track, her grades, her parents and professor and their expectations, Luz… it’s too much.

Luz debates, Amity looks broken, her abomination looks miserable and she just wants to hold her, but she knows Amity values personal space. But still she takes the chance and hugs Amity.

Amity tenses up, then relaxes, she’s beyond caring now. Everything is in the open. Maybe if she deals with this now it would be one problem off her list of worries. So she gives in and returns the hug and cries on Luz shoulder. May as well enjoy it while it last before the inminent rejection.

Eventually she calms down, and lifts her head, whipping away the lasts tears.

“I… I’m really sorry Luz… I-”

“No! don’t be sorry, please! The drawing, you don’t have to worry about it! It’s beautiful! Your skill has improved a lot” she laughs nervously. Amity wants to interrupt her and spell it out for her since drawing it wasn’t enough apparently, but she can’t find the right words, so she goes bold.

“I like you” she whispers “Like, not in a friendly way” and just in case it isn’t clear enough for her dimwit “Sometimes I just wish I could kiss you” her face feels hot, from crying or embarrassment she doesn’t know anymore. She closes her eyes and drinks in the silence. Feels her throat closing up and tears welling up and soft lips on hers… wait what?! She opens her eyes and those lips aren’t there anymore and Luz is blushing as well.

“Actually, I was waiting for you to take the first step. I know I can be a little intense sometimes and I didn’t want to push you, you know personal space… Also I didn’t know if I was reading the signs right” she smiles “I like you too, Amity. And your drawing is really sweet”.

“Oh, stop it Luz!” she says, but she is grinning now. “So what now?” she asks flustered.

“I could kiss you again and hold you, if you want?” suggest Luz

“I would like that” says Amity.

She feels light, she knows she has to work on her issues with her abomination, but right now she feels like she will eventually find a solution.

She discovers later, after a long research and consultations with her professors that it is common for stressed out people to mess up their magic. And abominations doing things without supervision is a sign of powerful magic. And since her feelings for Luz are now in the open her Abomination doesn’t need to do things she can do for herself, like hugging Luz, or looking for her after class. 

Her abomination is not very expressive, but it looks happy. She is happy too.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart made by [@sleepyadora](https://mobile.twitter.com/sleepyadora/status/1294374294617763843) on twitter


End file.
